


【暴卡】车要怎么起名呢

by hanziwang



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanziwang/pseuds/hanziwang
Summary: 该捞车了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 该捞车了……

他们从来不是什么最佳搭档，因为他们从来都不存在平等，这一点毋庸置疑。  
一个绝对的君主，武断且无理。一个绝对的服从者，温和且顺从。  
可Carlton从来都不应该是谁的佣人……他明明一直都是个绝对的胜者与王者。更何况自火箭大战后，Roit元气大伤，Carlton即使失去了自己的企业也仍具有庞大的势力——他完全可以借他人之手除掉自己身上这该死的傲慢的共生体，或是将共生体逼出体外继续他的研究，就像他刚开始做的那样。可Carlton什么都没有做，只是每天都安静地在办公室里处理生命基金会的后续事件，并以十二分的热情对自己身上的共生体表示顺从，好声好气地供着他，Riot对此感到奇怪。  
Riot决定一探究竟。

 

在他们刚开始合作时，Riot就读过Carlton的记忆，对他的曾经也都有了了解，因而Riot觉得这没什么切入点。现在，他需要把握的是现在的Carlton。  
他向来不喜欢太复杂的东西，干什么都选择单刀直入。  
于是在这个阴冷的晚间会议过后，Riot在众人离开后从Carlton背后直接窜出了一个灰银色的脑袋。  
“Carlton，”他尽量保持自己的语气能温和一些，“我想和你谈谈。”  
刚刚还因为疲惫而揉起太阳穴的男人即刻放下手来，睁大眼睛温和地与Riot对视。  
“你说。”  
Carlton的尖下巴稍稍下倾，显示出一副洗耳恭听的乖巧样子。  
这就是Carlton最让Riot奇怪的地方之一了。Riot在心里闷想。  
他是个绝佳的洗脑师，一根巧舌头蛊惑了不知多少人，也诱惑了无数人。从他口中窜出的单词句子散发出来的绝不止诱惑的香气。所有人为他的话语倾倒、摇摆甚至丧命。  
可他偏偏从不对Riot使这一招。在这霸道的共生体面前，他的长篇阔论猛然只剩下只言片语在口边摇曳。  
“你还继续打算研究共生体吗？”  
“当然，这是我最近除了处理基金会事件外的工作重心之一——继续着手共生体与人类的结合实验。目前我们正在重新开始规划秘密实验室的建设，建成之后可能会需要您的一些帮助来完成后续实验。”Carlton微笑着颔首。  
“唔。”Riot不知该把自己的视线往哪里放。  
因为自己还有用，可能还会有大作用，所以留着？可为什么不是关起来？放在身上不怕有危险吗？  
可能是聊到了正确的话题，Carlton面对着Riot难得的多话起来。  
“您不必担心，以我的资金储备和人脉势力，再造火箭，启动我们当初的侵略地球计划只是时间问题。”Carlton似乎没注意到Riot的走神。  
“虽然在这之前我们仍要解决共生体与人类成功结合的概率问题，但目前来讲——我们大可继续之前一样的实验，抓流浪汉来和共生体进行大规模结合实验，效率地探寻最佳共生条件。”  
“等等？”Riot终于听出了点不对劲，“流浪汉好解决，目前地球除了我和毒液可没有其他共生体同胞了，你要怎么运行这个计划？”他严肃地凑近了Carlton，审视起对方的眼神。  
Carlton的眼睛总是蒙着一层单薄至极的雾气，配上那张漂亮的脸和无辜的棕眼眸，单纯而诱惑，和他的巧舌头一样具有庞大的力量。这使得Riot很快败下阵来。  
“哇哦。”反倒是Carlton腼腆地笑起来，“您这可让我有点害羞了。”  
他慢慢地离开黑色皮椅上，站起在庞大的会议桌旁。他看着Riot，现在比他高了一个头的丑怪物。  
Carlton抬手示意Riot看他手上捏着的那个黑色的小遥控器。  
“您猜猜，这是什么？”

 

Carlton是个忠诚的仆从，这一点并没有错。因为这个，现在仍旧虚弱的Riot不喜欢花什么力气去探测Carlton的心理活动，所以这次是Riot败了。Carlton还是很忠诚，只是是另一种忠诚，那种君王们普遍不愿意接受的“我这么做是为你好”的忠诚。  
另外一点则是，他的的确确是个疯子。这一点埃迪倒是看的非常透彻。  
综上所述，Carlton是个忠诚的疯子。  
这也印证了他现在的所作所为。  
“……如您所见，我现在播放的超声波分贝并不高，对您也只是起到威压的效果，不过您还是动弹不得了，拿我一点办法也没有。”Carlton将超声波音响的遥控器流畅地放在了光洁的桌面上，踏起优雅的步子去打开了空调。他抬手用热风暖了暖自己僵冷的手，又踏步回到了桌旁，看着脱离出身在桌面上动弹不得的灰色共生体歪了歪头。  
“关于您刚刚提到的那个问题，这便是我的回答。”  
Carlton抬手毫不犹豫地抽掉了自己的黑领带，整整齐齐摆放在了桌上。紧随其后的是西服外套、尖头皮鞋、白袜、白衬衫、灰色短裤、银色手表。  
Riot看着这些整整齐齐摆了会议桌一角的东西，只憋出一句话:“Carlton，你怎么知道这些的？”  
“使了点小手段，从埃迪和毒液那里知道的。”Carlton笑着对Riot张开手展示自己的胴体，“共生体可以和载体进行性爱，载体高潮时在心脏处进行标记即有极大可能使载体受孕，从而使载体产卵产下新的共生体。多好的一个方法，您可从来没说过。”  
Riot看着他美丽的仆从用细长的手指和着唾液探进紧致的后穴开始扩张，嗯嗯啊啊几声压抑的喘叫语不成调。  
Riot看着他漂亮的仆从眨着微微失神的、泛着水光的棕色眼眸，看着他紧紧被牙咬着的下唇。  
“Riot……”他充满诱惑力的仆从靠近了些，小小声地开口了。  
好吧，你赢了。  
“关掉这该死的音响，Carlton。”  
Carlton确信自己听到了这位君主狼狈地大喘气的声音。  
“不需要你动的这么蠢，我来。”

 

灰色的共生体几乎是在音响被关闭的顺便猛扑上来，包裹住了Carlton。  
Carlton实际上也做好了被Riot弄死的准备，毕竟他对他的君主做了一件非常大不敬的事情？非常幸运的是，他没死，他的君主答应了他的性爱请求。  
和共生体做爱的感觉还真是奇特。  
也许是生气，Riot报复性地将Carlton整个身子都包裹了起来，他的眼皮被强制性地拉了下去，睁不开，真真正正的什么都看不见。  
Riot的触手非常暴躁地便塞进了Carlton的紧致的后穴里，以温热坚硬的状态模拟着人类的性爱方式大力抽插着，还每一下都狠狠撞在他的前列腺上。Carlton呻吟着接受了Riot的粗暴，即使他的后穴作为第一次使用的确不太好受。  
Carlton能明显感觉到Riot的愤怒。不止后穴里有触手，他的性器被温热的液体包裹着上下撸动，脆弱的尿道里也被一根细细的触手上下侵犯着;他的乳头，一边被Riot的长舌头一圈圈玩弄着，另一边则被几十根小触手高频率揉弄，更别提那小触手上边耸满了尖尖的小刺;他的舌头被一根滑腻的触手圈了起来无法动弹，这导致他完全说不出任何一个完整的单词，只能呻吟着，色情的呻吟。  
所有的敏感点都着被刺激，高频率的过分刺激，有那么一瞬间Carlton觉得自己就要这样升天了。刚刚还冰冷僵硬的身子被刺激的火热无比，甚至有出汗的趋势。他疯狂地想大口呼吸，却因为舌头受限，只能一边喘出女人的声音，一边一小口、一小口的汲取氧气。  
完蛋，我这样下去不会憋死吧？Carlton一片混乱无法思考的脑子里略过了这一句担心话。  
下一秒，他的鼻子和嘴就给Riot堵住了。  
他的君主是可以读他的心思的——读到了他不听话的仆从在担心窒息问题，嗯哼，那当然要满足了。  
这是一种极陌生的感觉，窒息感。力气缓缓离Carlton远去，身体的感觉比任何时刻都要清晰。也许是缺氧导致的不正常，他甚至闭着眼睛想象了一下Riot的触手在自己的后穴里疯狂抽插的模样。  
“这可真不好受。”他的思绪摇摇欲坠。  
Riot甚至趁着Carlton失去呼吸权利的时候往他渐渐熟悉被活塞运动的后穴里加入了另一根触手。两根触手即刻分工合作起来，一个狠狠攻击他脆弱的前列腺，一个则往深处全力坐起活塞运动。  
那是种被人活生生撕成两瓣的感觉。撕裂感从后穴口处迅速传上来，使Carlton的灵魂都疼成了两半。  
疼，疼，疼。  
他说不了话，无法呼吸，耳内也一片寂静。  
Carlton只能在心里疯狂的叫喊，央求他的君主大人。  
Riot，我疼，很疼。  
他的君主于是终于放过了他，给了他呼吸与说话的权利。  
Carlton的脑袋终于被释放了出来。他在会议室温暖起来的空气里大口大口呼吸，细微的喘叫压在喉咙底下掏不出来。只是后穴那两根狰狞的触手并不打算放过他，只是稍稍温柔了些，以他勉强能接受的频率抽插。  
Riot放过了Carlton的乳头，抬起头来看着这位难得狼狈的大人。  
“爽不爽？”他依旧很气，于是提问的语气十分恶劣。  
“爽……您很棒，非常棒。”Carlton一边喘叫一边夸赞，并没怎么喊叫的嗓子也莫名有些沙哑起来，“虽然想起这些技巧应当都是从我的记忆里知晓的我便有些笑不出来……”  
Riot渐渐又加快了后穴内触手的抽插速度，“Carlton，我记得人类讲究爱情后的性行为。”  
“无所谓您爱不爱我，我爱您便是了。”  
“不嫌我丑？以大多数的人类审美来讲，我可是个丑八怪。”  
“我不介意，而且奇迹无美丑。”  
Carlton说的倒是很真诚，而且还直视着Riot的面容微笑着，毫不顾忌。  
“OK。”Riot眯起眼睛说。  
他算计着Carlton高潮的时候快到了，于是撤掉了抽插在Carlton尿道的小触手，再次加快了后穴那两根触手的频率。然后，在Carlton高潮射精的那一瞬，Riot伸长舌头凑了上去，以一个真正的深吻堵住了Carlton最后一声尖叫。  
Carlton感到心头一热。  
标记完成了。

 

Carlton以为时候Riot要给他来一通大道理或是干脆一点给他点惩罚，结果没有。  
“到时候产卵，你可别疼哭。”灰色的大家伙只是撂下狠话，一根触手有意还是无意地略过Carlton出血的唇，随机逃也似得完全钻进自家仆从的身体里。  
“OK，OK。”Carlton还在笑，似乎一点都不觉得扯动嘴角会有劳累感，“我不会哭的，倒是我的Riot，您可别哭了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文是一辆车速不是很快的小破车，剧情链接不算深，不想看的各位直接看这一篇也不影响阅读。
> 
> 预警⚠:怀孕性爱 产卵
> 
> (身体结构以及其他医学上的东西都是掰的)
> 
> 这篇其实不太车(？)

例行会议照常还是开着，他们的总裁大人照旧还是坐在主座的棕色皮椅上双手撑着下巴淡淡地听着。

白炽灯投射出惨白无情的灯光，冷漠地盖在每个人的身上。它把各人的夹在黑西服里的白衬衫衬的雪亮，也顺带把各人裸露在暖气里的皮肤衬的雪亮。

所以无人看见Carlton脸上浅浅的一层红晕。他们顶多斗胆观察Carlton时能看见他眼中泛起的不寻常的光。

只有Riot才能这般胡作非为。

基金会的各位看不到那灰色的粘稠物正在Carlton衣物下面、皮肤上边化作薄状肆意游走。他摩擦着这些日子里发现的Carlton的敏感带，随心在那里留下痛感或是快乐。而对于Carlton的性器官，那漂亮的、被Riot快速挑逗起来的雄性象征，Riot在Carlton脑内不断低声予以情色味褒奖的同时也用自己的触手模拟成人类的手为他撸动，有意模拟得更粗糙的触感是Riot的个人恶趣味。

略宽松了一点的西服套装和边缘巨大的会议桌足够Riot大胆发挥了。他玩弄着，看着Carlton的性器逐渐立起，将贴身的西裤顶出一个暧昧的弧度。

他顺畅地伸出细细小小的触手，又打算对Carlton的性器做些什么了。

“住手，Riot。我现在很忙。”

Carlton终于压低嗓子警告了一句，然而双眼还是紧紧盯着一位正慷慨激昂大声发言的科研人员。

小鹿今天脾气有点爆……灰色共生体伸出的小触手探了探性器的顶端，到底还是收了回来，像正骄傲吐着信子玩弄猎物的毒蛇听到了蛇笛的魔力召唤般乖巧起来。

Carlton此刻又将注意重心丢回会议桌，用优雅而尖锐的语句指出对方报告中的错误。Riot迅速感知了一下Carlton的心理活动，尽是在他的心理世界难得一见的长串的肮脏词汇。有对这该死的鬼天气的，有对这价值低廉的例行会议的，有对自己的，有对Riot一如既往不合时宜的性挑逗的。噢，天呐，这可真不像小鹿。

Riot钻回了Carlton的后颈处，安抚性地施力揉了两把。他确实从来不懂得适可而止，但他不蠢，他知道什么时候该适当包容包容他的这位聪明漂亮的宿主。

人类雌性在孕期总是有些脾气暴躁的嘛……他的小鹿，现在也差不多。

 

“我向您道歉，Riot大人。”Carlton垂眸，眼神散在无人的会议室里，“那时我不该对您没有礼貌。”

Riot的宿主到底还是这样，对自己伟大的君主大人无条件顺从，即使对方的行为无理至极。灰色的共生体没像平常一样自然而然地探出一个灰色的脑袋，而是伸出那熟悉的小触手，在Carlton的手指尖上环绕漂浮。

“可您……您最近，在我的一些事情，尤其是性事上，的确管得有些多。”

世界在Carlton可怜兮兮的眼中顿了一下。

惬意漂浮着的灰色的小触手在下一刻膨胀扩大，锋利的边缘在割裂男人的西裤后化回滑顺模样迅猛地向下方钻去。

又来了，又来了。

Carlton咬紧下唇，竭尽全力企图堵住从下方钻入喉间的耻辱呻吟。可世界带着他一同颤抖，并在他颤抖的同时命令那些令主人羞愧的声音趁虚而入，从充血的唇瓣间狠狠地钻出。

甜腻的呻吟与碰撞声、水声一同演奏。

Riot一边毫不留情地在Carlton身下挥霍力气，一边又难得有些心疼，从对方颤抖的肩头探出的脑袋怜惜地靠上他毛绒绒的脑袋，伸出长舌头撬开对方红过头了的嘴唇，在对方惊叫着想拒绝时不容置疑地以深吻堵住不堪的呻吟。

——Riot一直觉得Carlton的呻吟声很赏心悦耳，尤其是被自己小小的欺负时带上那一点小小的可怜呜咽。换做从前，他还会更过分;只今天至之后一个月，Riot愿意顺顺自己的小鹿，帮总裁大人堵住那上好的呻吟。

“Carlton。”不是在脑内，在深吻结束后，Riot低沉的声音真正回荡在空旷温暖的会议室里，“我想我计算的没有错，两周后，我们的孩子就该出来了。”

被玩弄狠了的美人儿还有些发懵，睁大盯着Riot的大脑袋盯了好几秒才猛然低头去看自己的小腹。

似乎，真的有那么一点点凸起的弧度。

身下在Riot开口时便没了动作，此刻只有那一根顶在里边不动弹。Carlton伸出手指，颤巍巍地点上那一点凸起。

“Riot大人……”他歪着头，脑中还是一片灰色混沌，“这到底是您的孩子，还是您的那个？”

 

两周很快。

Riot是这么觉得的。

为了Carlton产卵时不那么痛苦，他早就做足了准备，自Carlton受孕后时不时就把对方不推倒就上了，在产卵前一月更是不分场合的每天必上一次。

Carlton大概是理解不了，只觉得他的君主大人有些不可理喻，但还是趴好来或端正坐好任Riot作为。

可Riot觉得这很必要。做好长期扩张保持产道畅通且不过分紧致，在与母体做爱时探入深处给子体输送小部分能量，以防子体突然不稳定时反噬母体。

于是当这天真正到来时，Riot并不怎么慌张。他扒开Carlton的灰色睡衣，将有些慌乱的小鹿摆在了大床中央，伸出触手在Carlton已然是明显凸起的小腹上一点。

Carlton的小腹里猛的一热。他能明显感觉到，有两个圆溜溜的东西突然在狭窄的内部相撞起来，带着突然升起的温度不满地顶撞他们的母体，用陌生的外星语音在Carlton脑内叫嚣着。他们顶得他一颤。

两种奇异的情感充斥了他的脑袋，让他的世界再度不真切起来。他觉得恐惧，不知形态的小家伙凶恶地威胁着他，不顾Carlton正虚弱，在里边撞得他生疼——就算下一秒两个小外星生物体突然暴怒就在他体内把他吃了他都不会觉得意外。可另一侧，他又升起一种不合时宜的狂热，与无比真切的炽热的爱。这是他的孩子，他亲身孕育着的孩子，他一个普普通通的男性人类，居然也能孕育外星生物——上帝，只需要Riot一个简单至极的人体改造，甚至一点都不痛，真是个不得了的奇迹。要是之后运用于大规模制造共生体重启火箭计划……

一只触手不轻不重地拍上Carlton的大腿内侧。

“认真一点，Carlton，别在这时候想着你的科研和拯救人类的梦。”Riot的话语很轻。

“我只能负责唤醒他们，接下来还是得靠你——我帮不了你什么了，Carlton。”

“我知道，我知道。我能做到。”

脑中的混沌似乎在几周前就扎根住下了，此刻再一次冒出了头，将Carlton竭力变得清明的思绪尽数淹没。

左手死死地抓住床单，方便使力;右手搭上了Riot的化出来的一只大手，却只是轻柔地放着，只把尖利的指甲掐向自己。他的双腿大开，这是迎合性交的姿势，可现在不是，他在干世上最伟大圣洁的事。

之前还在粗鲁地发出原始叫嚣的小家伙莫名其妙匿去了所有声息，只余一点温度容Carlton确定他们还在那里。  
他开始使劲——这种感觉让他羞耻地觉得自己是在排泄。他放松一下后便收缩起肠道，想借着这股力把小家伙逼出来。可这似乎无济于事——Carlton大睁着眼睛盯着自己隆起的小腹，尝试着再用了几次力，那里仍旧毫无动静。

本来脑内就一片混乱的他彻底乱了。

Riot看着Carlton的眼角瞬间渗出泪水，一直都很优雅的唇瓣嘟在一起，右手动了动，可怜巴巴地轻捏起Riot的手。

“Daddy，我做不到，它不听我的话。”Carlton无意识地这样说。他又看见了那只德国猎犬，就是不愿把他抛出的飞盘捡回来，站在远处龇牙咧嘴嘲笑站在原地不知所措、扭头求助性地望向自己高大的父亲的瘦弱男孩。

Riot叹了口气，抬起那只大手在Carlton颤抖的手上轻拍安抚。

“别怕，Carlton，你能做到。”

他还是将自己的大脑袋贴在Carlton的肚子上，低声用陌生的外星语训斥里边的小家伙，语气严厉却失暴戾。

哭泣的小孩再度感受到了那里升起的温度。

在Riot的语言引导下Carlton再度使起力来，里边那两个炽热之物居然也配合起来，借着那股力量往外钻。可肠道对于他们来说还是太狭窄紧致了，他们使力向外，还是只能停滞不前。

“Carlton，加油，再使点力。”

这是鼓励，也是命令。小总裁再次鼓足了劲，大张的双腿紧绷着，十只脚趾紧紧蜷在一起。他没听见自己因为用力正发出奇怪的喊叫，只不断用力，没注意到右手的指甲到底还是抠上了Riot的手指。

热源在向外，热度在上升，炽热的温暖从体内一直延续向外。

越往外似乎就越顺利，两个小家伙也鼓足了劲向外，一点点探向新世界。

最后那一下，Carlton几乎是轻而易举就把两个小家伙排了出来。世间没有声音，只剩他劳累的喘息。

Riot终于放下心来，一边把两个灰溜溜的圆球放在一边那软乎乎的枕头上，一边用大手握紧Carlton发烫的手，然后用大脑袋安抚性地蹭了蹭Carlton的头，用温热的舌尖舔去未干的泪。

“看，Carlton，我们的孩子，很健康，安然无恙。”Riot尝试唤醒失神的小鹿。

于是Carlton乖巧转醒，眼神终于清明，眼里那些讨厌的金星消失殆尽。

他仰头看了看那两个圆溜溜的小家伙，畅快地抬起嘴角，笑得温柔。

“我们的孩子，”他重复着，“我们的孩子。”

他失去了所有的力气，左手仍旧抓着皱掉的床单，再度沉睡过去。

 

等Carlton转醒时，粉色的霞已经照进来了。

他扭头朝下看了一眼，被子服服帖帖地盖着，被子上趴着同样熟睡的灰色大脑袋。床头还是那个枕头，两个似乎被遗忘的小家伙可怜兮兮倚着对方，一同躺在枕头上不动弹不言语。

“我爱您。”

他看着房内的一切，带着笑意，这样淡淡地叙述。

气氛刚刚好，刚刚还像是在沉睡的Riot却猛地凑了上来，用自己一颗尖牙轻咬着Carlton的耳垂摩挲:“我认为我已经把你利用的差不多了，Carlton。你觉得呢？”

“Well，”Carlton仍旧是一副淡然无畏的模样。他睁着慵懒的眼，右手的指尖甚至有空在自己身下的发皱的洁白床单上有节奏地画圈，“欢迎下次光临。”

Riot的面容扭曲了一秒，然后居然真的咬了下去，一个小小的洞即刻在Carlton的耳垂上冒出星星点点的血珠。

“最近你真的有些坦诚过头了，Carlton，或许我也早该承认我爱你。”

下一秒，Carlton的耳垂不再疼痛，被Riot瞬间治愈的小洞忽地一下便被强硬戴上了一个灰色圆环。

“给你的。人类的奇怪情趣。”

灰色的大家伙留下一地残局，跟上次相似的，逃也似得完全钻进自家仆从的身体里。

“出来，Riot。”Carlton这次却不遂他愿地喊叫起来。他掀起被子，赤身裸体暴露在霞光之下，看不见自己耳上的灰色圆环泛出粉色的暖光圈。他只伸出手指虚虚地指着枕头上被冷落多时的两个灰色球体。

“拜托，我的大人，我可不会带外星小朋友……”


End file.
